Oi, marimo!
by Jayeezomg
Summary: Zoro, Sanji and Chopper have lost their crew! On their adventure finding them, Zoro and Sanji realize some hidden feelings between the two of them. Chopper is completely unaware and innocent! A Zosan yaoi story. I will update every 3 days or so! c:
1. Chapter 1

Oi, marimo.

Chapter one: The Crew?

Sanji stood over the green haired swordsman unable to remove his eyes from Zoro's exposed chest.

"Oi, marimo wake up dammit!" Sanji shook Zoro awake, with a growl and a sigh he rolled out from his hammock.

"Baka cook, what is it? Don't you know not to wake me up when I'm asleep?!" Zoro realized the look in the cook's eyes. The usual sparkle was gone. It wasn't the calm and collected expression in those deep sea blue eyes, it was fear. Zoro then realized the importance of this situation. He followed Sanji out of the boy's room to the main deck.

"Oi… Shit cook, where is everyone else?" Just after noticing they were the only ones on the Sunny; Zoro understood why Sanji was so afraid.

"I'm not sure… I was in the kitchen preparing new drinks for Nami-san and Robin-chan, I ran out to check on them and everyone was gone…" The insecurity in the blondes voice made the swordsman want to hold the cook against his scarred chest and tell him everything will be okay. But Zoro knew Sanji would leave no spot on his body un-kicked if he ever did such a thing.

Sanji bit his lip. He hated being alone with the marimo. Not because he hated him but more so because he was extremely attracted to the swordsman. The way his three earrings swayed as he was training, his scars even his hair was attractive to Sanji. He could never show his true feelings though. For the fear of rejection was too strong in his heart. It's not like he was gay. He just found everything about Zoro absolutely perfect.

"Well shit. Let's look around" Zoro interrupted Sanji's thoughts and went down to the lower area of the ship.

"WAIT! You might get lost…" Sanji laughed waiting for Zoro's annoyed retort.

"OI. SHUT UP SHITTY COOK. We've been on this ship for a few months; I think I'd know my way around it by now!"

"Whatever you say marimo…" Sanji inhaled deeply as the fresh nicotine filled his lungs. It relaxed him in some way nothing else could.

"CHOPPER!" Zoro's loud yell scared Sanji and he dropped his cigarette. "COOK, I found Chopper!"

"Yeah… I heard. You made me drop cigarette marimo."

"Not my problem." Sanji sighed and smiled. He loved Zoro's personality.

The blonde cook ran down to see their furry little companion. "Chopper! I'm so glad to see you! Have you seen the rest of the crew!?" Sanji's voice was distressed. Chopper hesitated and sat down on the floor.

"We were lucky. They acted innocent but then they took Nami hostage and well, you know our captain. I only heard what was happening I was too afraid to go out and help. I don't think I would have been any help though… They even got Luffy…" Chopper began to whimper. The swordsman and cook shared a worried glance.

Zoro wished he could have stared into their cook's deep blue eyes for longer and for a different reason. He loved how his eyes shone in the glimmer of moonlight coming from above. He also loved how Sanji's right eye was always covered by his well-kept hair.

"Well shit." The swordsman exclaimed once again.

"Did they mention anything about why they did this or what they wanted?" Sanji asked, puzzled. They were in the middle of nowhere! No island to be seen, where could they have come from?

"Somewhat." Exclaimed Chopper, his eyes beginning to fill up with tears. "They- They…" He tried to say more through his tears but nothing but sobs came out. Zoro crouched next to him, pulled Chopper into his lap and wrapped the little reindeer in his arms and said "Don't worry Chopper, we'll find them… And it's fine to cry. Tell us when you're ready." Sanji nearly fainted by the softness and gentleness of Zoro's voice.

"So this is the muscle head's soft side" Sanji thought to himself. Although he found this side just as sexy as the green haired man's rugged and tough side. On the outside he seems so stoic. Yet maybe he does have feelings! Sanji laughed to himself. This was no time to make jokes…

"Yeah, Chopper we're here for you." Sanji knelt down beside Zoro, laid a hand on Chopper's back and began to give him a little massage. The reindeer soon found himself in a deep sleep. Zoro gently lifted up the furry reindeer and brought him up to the boy's room. He laid him down on a hammock and put a blanket over him emotional friend.

"So the muscle head has a soft side eh?..." Sanji said teasingly.

"OI. Don't make me kill you now." Zoro said with his eye on Sanji.

"Oi, marimo I was kidding, it was sweet what you did back there…" Sanji's heart began to beat faster after he realized what he said. When did they ever complement each other?! It was always insult after insult with the two of them! He was afraid of how the swordsman would react. He decided to play it cool and take a puff from his newly lit cigarette.

Zoro was taken aback by the cook's complement. Was the cook serious? He looked away, red covering his cheeks. He couldn't bear the thought of what the cook would do or say if he saw him blushing.

"Hah, well what's nakama for right?" Zoro calmly answered as he faced the ocean. Sanji then joined him. Both were wondering where their crew mates could be now.

"We're gonna find them." Sanji stated and inhaled more smoke. Zoro chuckled, he liked when Sanji was determined. He always thought it was one of Sanji's best traits. The swordsman nodded his head.

"I'll take watch, cook." Zoro declared and headed up to the crow's nest. He liked to take the night watch. No one disturbed his meditating or training.

"Sure, see you in the morning marimo."

"Night, question."

He still hasn't forgotten that nickname. Sanji sighed and smiled. Maybe without the distractions of everyone he and the marimo could get closer… Oh what was he thinking? Zoro… Like me?! As if. He thinks I'm a girl-crazy lover boy. Not that it's half wrong. Sanji drifted off to sleep, thinking of his crew.

All he saw was the cook. As Zoro began to meditate, all he saw was the cook. The green haired swordsman was baffled how the blonde could be so burnt into his mind. Why was he so crazy for the blonde cook? When he and the cook first became nakama under the Straw Hat flag he really did hate the blonde. He was a girl-crazy lover boy who didn't care how Nami or Robin treated him! He was always at their beckon… It annoyed the green haired swordsman so much. But now, it became jealousy. He yearned for Sanji to be all over him like he is with the girls.

He wondered why Sanji came up to the crow's nest to give him some fresh rice balls. Since when did the cook… cook for him?! Although, they were rice balls so why should he complain. The rice ball loving swordsman ate them all in a second. The blonde was staring at him with his lustful blue eyes. After swallowing the last bite of rice ball Zoro asked "Cook... Thanks for the snack, but why are you watching me like that?"

"Err..No reason" The cook blushed and quickly looked down at his hands. Zoro grabbed them and pulled them to his chest as he pulled himself closer to the blonde.

"Come on cook, what is it..?" Zoro was practically breathing on Sanji's neck.

"Fine… I'll tell you just… Zoro…Zoro…" The cook was hesitant. Zoro was so excited he couldn't believe this was really happening… The blonde was staring it him AND blushing!"

"Zoro…Zoro…" Hearing the blonde's voice made the swordsman smile even more. That cook never called him by his name!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Mission begins!

"God dammit marimo, wake up! And what's with the dopy smile on your face?!" Hearing the cook's real voice made the green haired man wake up and come back to reality. Unfortunately dreams couldn't last forever. Groggy from his awaken sleep Zoro growled at the cook and shooed him away.

"Oi, shitty swordsman we have a long day ahead of us if you don't get up now I swear I will throw you out of this crow's nest." Although he was smiling at the thought of throwing the green haired man down to the ship's main deck; he was serious. The swordsman slept enough!

"I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast, Chopper's already up!" Sanji flicked the swordsman's forehead. And with that, the blonde climbed down the crow's nest and walked back to the kitchen.

"Gah, fine I'm up." Zoro clumsily descended the rope leading to the deck. His foot tangled with the last bit of rope, he fell onto the deck and began to admire the blue sky as if he totally meant to do that.

"Oi, shitty cook, what's for breakfast?" Zoro's stomach growled for some rice balls. Fresh ones Sanji made just for him; and Chopper of course. Zoro made his way towards the kitchen rubbing his eye. As he walked in he saw Sanji and Chopper. Chopper was feeling much better after his goodnight's sleep. Thank goodness too, now they could get some information from the little guy!

"I don't know yet, what did you want?" The cook looked up at Zoro with caring deep blue eyes. The swordsmen, once again surprised by the blonde's recent kindness just stood there for a moment processing what the cook just asked.

What do I want?! Wow… Zoro couldn't believe his ears. Was this a dream too? No it couldn't be.

"RICE BALLS!" Zoro exclaimed happily. Hell, if this was reality or a dream, who cares, he wanted rice balls.

"Well alright then … Hey Chopper, why don't you fill in our little green haired friend about what happened last night?" Sanji gently asked Chopper knowing his friend could break down in tears at any moment.

Sanji knew Zoro loved rice balls. Making a dish for the marimo was a new experience for him. He liked it. It felt different than cooking for Nami-san or Robin-chan. Cooking for Zoro felt more honest. Why? He wasn't sure. All he knew was he enjoyed it much more, he wanted to see the reaction of the swordsman face once he ate some of his cooking that was meant just for him; and Chopper of course.

"Alright!" Chopper happily agreed and smiled at Zoro. Zoro sat next to the blue-nosed reindeer. The swordsman anticipated the reindeer's first words. He prayed his little friend would not burst into tears, Zoro knew the guilt weighing down the little guy's shoulders was nearly unbearable.

"So what happened, Chopper?"

"Okay… Bear with me okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay! Just as they took Nami one of the guys said like… "Let's hurry up and take them to the Boss. He will have to rank us higher now. The Kleening brothers will soon be a name heard around the Grand Line!" And then Luffy knocked out who might have been their navigator because the guy holding Luffy said "Goddammit! How are we gonna get to Fushio Island now?!" I mean now we know where they are right? And doesn't Nami have a map of the New World?" Choppers innocent face was filled up with hope.

"Yeah she does" Sanji stated as he was serving the rice balls to the remaining crew. "I'll go get it, I'll be right back!" With that, the blonde sprinted out of the room and within seconds he was back sitting across from Zoro.

"Yosh! Let's see here. Does anyone know how to read a map..?" Chopper helplessly asked.

"I do! Hand it over, cook." Zoro insisted as he took the map from the cook.

"Oh no no no no no no no." Sanji shook his head and stole the map back. "If anyone is reading this map it will be ME. You always get lost you shitty marimo. You think we'll let you read a map?" Sanji laughed and spread the map out on the table.

"Whatever… But if YOU get us lost, don't be crying to me, shitty cook." Zoro retorted and rolled his eyes. He knew the cook was right, but he would never admit it.

Zoro took a bite of the rice ball. His taste buds filled with sweetness. How did the cook know he liked them sweet..? Did he ever tell him…? No he didn't. No one's ever made rice balls sweet enough to Zoro's liking. He was amazed by how much effort the cook put into these. It felt like he really did make them just for him! Zoro began to daydream about the cook some more but was once again interrupted by the cook's real voice.

"So north we go!" Exclaimed the cook as he headed towards the helm.

"Wait what…?" Zoro missed out on the whole conversation. "Yeah north we go…" Zoro muttered and raised a fist in excitement, although he really had no clue what was happening.

"You totally missed out on the whole damn conversation didn't you?" The cook just shook his and pointed to the map. "Us here. Fushio Island there. North there. North go. Us." The cook spoke slowly and choppily in hopes the marimo would understand.

"Well when you put it like that… I'm NOT THAT STUPID, COOK." The green haired man exclaimed, his eye twitched with rage. That damn cook, always getting on his nerves.

"Looks really are deceiving then huh, Chopper?" Sanji winked and laughed. Getting under that dammed marimo's skin really was his favourite thing to do. For some reason that aggravated look on the swordsman face made the cook fall for him more.

Chopper closed his eyes "I'm not here" he whispered as he plugged his ears. This wasn't something Chopper wanted to get into.

Zoro and Sanji both laughed a little then smiled at each other. Maybe they could get along A LITTLE after all. The cook got up to steer the helm northbound.

"Hey…Uh, cook?" Zoro stuttered nervously. He hated expressing his emotions, especially to that damn blonde.

"What is it marimo?" Sanji hoped he was going to say something about the rice balls. He felt so stupid for feeling this way about the swordsman but what could he do. Even though the damn marimo has never called him by his name ONCE when he calls him "cook" it tends to give him butterflies. The uncertainty in the swordsman's voice made Sanji a little nervous but he loved the feeling.

"Those rice balls… Uh…They were amazing… Do you always make them sweet like that?" Zoro spat out the last words so fast and quietly a part of him wished the cook wouldn't hear.

"You…Liked them?" Sanji was shocked. He took a chance making them that sweet. The green haired swordsman just seemed like the kind of guy who would like them sweet, that's all…

"Of course! I love them sweet like that! Did Luffy tell you!?" Zoro was glad he made the cook show his nervousness. He always kept his cool so for Zoro, that was an achievement.

"No no, you just seemed like the kind of guy who would go for sweet things … er like that." Pink began to cover the blonde's cheeks he could feel it spreading across his face. Why did he have to embarrass himself like that!? He's just a marimo… A perfect one.

"Thanks again, cook…Hey did you wanna spar for a bit? We could let off some steam, but let's not break the ship this time. Franky would kill us!" Zoro felt like sparring could help them get closer. Also he just loves the face the cook makes when Zoro takes him by surprise and gets the upper hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapiter three – Cook v.s Marimo

"Alright, shitty swordsman but don't think I'm going to hold back. This time there's no Nami to stop me from beating your ass!" Sanji taunted as they walked outside to the main deck. The swordsman just laughed and gave him a look as if to say "In your dreams, cook."

The fight began slow. Both men weren't sure how to begin. They had never sparred willingly before. The only times they fought was when they were both genuinely annoyed at one another. This felt different to both cook and swordsman. They weren't annoyed with each other, which was a first.

Zoro took initiative. He found the hole in Sanji's defensive stance. With his three-sword style (Santuryu) he lunged for the cook's chest. Sanji noticed what the marimo was doing.

"Hah not this time shitty swordsman!" Sanji blocked with his left foot, he felt the power of the swordsman's strike. If he hadn't blocked that, he would have a scar just like the Zoro's across his chest. Sanji would rather burn in hell than have his skin scarred up, especially by that shitty swordsman.

"Well, aren't you quick?" Zoro winked as he mocked the cook. He felt the three golden earrings on his left ear hit his neck as he jumped and lunged at the cook. He noticed the cook's tie swaying side to side as the cook blocked his attacks and kicked him in the gut.

"You're gonna get it now cook!" Zoro untied the black bandana from his right forearm. The cook noticed what the swordsman was doing and prepared for the worst.

"Oi…Marimo didn't you say to try and not break the ship?! Don't go all RICE BALL on me." The cook teased but really he was afraid. When that swordsman put his bandana on you were in for it!

"For the last time… "Oni" means demon, and "gri" means slash! I did not name that attack after a rice ball." Zoro knew the cook was joking around, he found it funny himself that his most powerful attack was…Technically called rice ball… He did love rice balls though so, no harm done.

"Yeah yeah… sure marimo" Sanji smirked as he spoke with a voice filled with sarcasm. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Gladly." Zoro closed his eyes, he visualized the whole scene. He saw the blonde, the ship, the ocean. He knew what to do. He took his swords in his left and right hand, held them vertically as if to mimic a bull's horns.

The cook knew this attack. He saw it many times when Zoro was fighting a powerful opponent. It was a tricky attack. The term "demon swordsman" really didn't cut it for Zoro. He was worse than a demon whilst in a fight. Sanji thought of how he could avoid this attack.

Zoro began to lung for the cook. Eye's still closed; he could sense the panic in the blonde.

Shit shit shit shit shit! How was he supposed to avoid this?! Does he jump away? No! He can't. He had to find the hole in the shitty swordsman's stance.

They both attacked. Zoro sliced Sanji's chest. Not deep enough to scar. Sanji kicked Zoro right in the gut but this time he made Zoro cough up a little blood. It was a tie. Just like every time they fought. There was no winner or loser between them. They differed in many ways. yet they were also so similar.

Lying on their backs they watch the clouds drift by in the beautiful blue sky of the Grand Line. The blue sky reminded Zoro of the cook's eye. They were so mysterious and filled with adventure. Zoro could stare in them for hours. He loved the slight glimmer in the blonde's eye when someone mentioned anything about the "All Blue" or cooking. He wished someday he could cause that glimmer in the cook's eye, maybe one day he will.

"Hah, good fight marimo." Sanji commented as he stood up and looked down at the green haired man.

"You too, cook" The swordsman smiled as Sanji offered his hand to help him up. This gesture was out of the blue yet, it didn't feel forced to Sanji. He felt it was the proper thing to do.

Zoro took his hand. He was surprised by how soft and lady like they were. No wonder he fights with his legs, those hands are flawless! He felt Sanji's soft skin against his rugged and calloused hands. He wondered what the cook thought of his hands. Zoro's fingers were much larger than Sanji's; the cook's hands were so feminine.

"Oi, marimo do you know what moisturizer is?" Sanji laughed and looked at Zoro. Their eyes met un-expectantly.

"Well I bet you do." The green haired man laughed. "Your hands are so damn soft, cook!"

Sanji looked away, still holding Zoro's hand. The blonde felt red coming across his face again. How could the shitty swordsman make him blush so much?! It's not fair.

"Well… I am a cook. My hands have to be in the best condition!" Sanji looked at Zoro. The red was beginning to fade into a light pink. Zoro noticed and began to blush himself.

Damn, that cook! He's making a fool out of me! Wait, why are we still holding hands? And why doesn't it feel uncomfortable? Should I pull my hand away? No, I like it. The blonde isn't resisting at all, so maybe it's okay if we stay like this for a little while longer. Zoro thought as he stared at the horizon.

"Oi, shitty swordsman I'd hate to break your thoughts but we seem to have a little visitor." Sanji motioned to look behind them.

"CHOPPER! Hey!" Zoro loved Chopper so much. He was like the little brother he never had. He would do anything to protect his little furry friend.

Sanji realized why Chopper was standing there as if he saw a ghost. He and the marimo were still holding hands! Sanji quickly broke the bond between himself and the green haired man. Zoro gave him a confused look. Sanji replied with a look as if to say "You dumbass! We were holding hands." Zoro's eyes then lit up with realization.

"Oops…" Zoro whispered to the cook's ear. The blonde shivered from the deepness of the man's voice.

"Chopper you okay..? It's like you saw a ghost or something!" Sanji said confidentially, maybe the little reindeer will think it's his imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I'll be uploading more now! I know this chapter is a bit short, but I'll post another chapter tomorrow to make up for this short one c: Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Goodnight!

"Uhh…Yeah…I'm okay… I just wanted to ask if you knew how long until we got to the island…" Chopper was confused. Did he just see what he thought he saw!? Or was his imagination taking over?

"If Nami's notes are correct which I'm sure they are, another two days! Don't worry Chopper we'll get there and kick some kidnapper ass!" Sanji smiled with confidence. He knew they would find their crew. Although it did worry him the enemies took Luffy. Eh, he was probably just off his guard.

"Exactly, don't worry Chopper, okay?" Zoro pleaded for a smile from the little reindeer, but in return he got sobs.

"Zoro, Sanji… You guys aren't mad at me right?" Chopper choked out through his tears of guilt. He felt one hundred percent responsible for this. If he could have warned them… Or even went up and did something… Maybe the rest of his nakama would still be here.

"Oi, oi, oi, Chopper… Don't you think for a second this is your fault alright..?" Zoro got down on one knee next to his brother-like nakama. "You have us. The cook and I will er… Do our best to get along alright?" The green haired man pressed the blue-nosed reindeer against his chest. He liked comforting his friends, in particular Chopper.

"Thanks guys..." Is all Chopper could say. It was only mid-afternoon but for Chopper the days without his nakama have dragged on for what felt like years. All he wanted to do was sleep and hurry up and get to that island!

"Chopper wanna go get some rest?" Sanji asked gently. "I'll carry you to the girl's room alright? They have nice comfy beds."

"Yeah sure…" Chopper whispered. Zoro handed their furry nakama to Sanji. He walked towards the girl's room and plopped Chopper onto the bed, just as the blonde was about to leave the little reindeer said something that rendered the cook speechless.

"Could you and Zoro come and take a nap with me..? I just don't want to be alone right now." Chopper was hesitant to ask but he felt a new kind of bond was growing between the cook and the swordsman. If he could allow that bond to grow even more, he would be ecstatic! No more fighting! And no more angry Franky when those two break the ship…

"…Uh…Well…I could ask that shitty swordsman…If you really want it…" Sanji's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes widened. He was terrified of sleeping in the same room as the marimo and now the same bed? Well Chopper will be there so that'll be alright. But never in his dreams did he think this would happen. Well okay, it happened in his dreams many times.

The cook tucked the little reindeer under the covers and went out to the main deck and saw Zoro leaning against the side of the ship.

"Oi, marimo… Are you sleepy?" Sanji asked calmly hoping Zoro wouldn't think much of the question. Of course the swordsman would come and sleep with them. He always slept!

"Eh… I could go for a sleep sure. Why cook?" Zoro was puzzled. Since when did the cook care about his sleeping regime?

"Chopper wants us to go for a nap with him. " Sanji spit those words out as fast as he could. His heart was pounding. What would that damn marimo say? Would he think it was a joke? Sanji looked away in fear of Zoro's response.

"Well if that's what Chopper wants, I'd gladly do that. Anyways, I've always wanted to sleep in a real bed. It's been over a year since I've slept in one of those! Let's go cook." Zoro exclaimed as he made his way up to the girl's room.

Sanji was stunned. Does that marimo realize the two men will be sleeping in the same bed and under the same covers as each other? If Chopper wasn't there, Sanji didn't know what he would do…

With Chopper in the middle, the two men were fine. To them Chopper was like a little teddy bear! Chopper also acted as a barrier of some sort. As long as the two men had something in between them, all was well.

"Goodnight guys, thanks again…" Chopper whispered, he was nearly asleep now. You could hear how tired he was from his deep breathing. The little reindeer had been through a lot these past days.

"Goodnight Chopper, goodnight cook." Zoro's voice was deep and sleepy. His mind was racing with thoughts of the cook and the rest of his crew. He hoped Luffy wasn't doing anything too stupid right now. The green haired man prayed his crew was safe. What was nakama for if they couldn't protect each other?

"Night Chopper, night marimo… sleep well you two" And with his last conscious breath, Sanji fell asleep. He dreamt of finding Nami-san and Robin-can and becoming their knight in shining armor that defeated the monster the shitty swordsman couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The whereabouts of the crew!

"Tch…" Luffy murmured as he scratched his head as he looked around. Nami, Franky, Robin, Brook and Usopp were surrounding him. "YOSHHH! LET'S ALL GET OUT OF HERE! I'M GONNA KICK THEIR ASSESSS!" Luffy sprung up like the ball of rubber he is and looked at his crew. Weird… He felt like something or rather someone was missing… "Did Zoro get lost again?" He asked curiously. "Wait, what about Chopper and Sanji?! Who took them?! Wait… Where are we…" Luffy began think so hard he developed a fever he then sat down with his eyes closed thinking about where his nakama could be!

"Hey Luffy, if you haven't noticed I think WE'RE the ones who are in trouble…" Usopp pointed upwards towards the sky. You could see the cloud covered sky. They were in a deep hole.

With a poker face Robin muttered "I hope those three boys weren't eaten by some strange monsters trying to find us…"

"Robins scary…" Usopp hid behind Nami in hopes of protection.

"OW! What did you do that for?!" Nami gave Usopp a goose egg on the top of his head.

"Stop fooling around. We need to find a way out! Luffy, can you stretch your arms to the top of the hole?" Nami hoped their captain was good for something.

"GOMU-GOMU NOO…" Luffy stretched his arms as far as he could. He flew out of the hole and began to soar through the sky. "THERE'S NOTHING OUT HERE NAMIIII!" Their captain looked all around; there wasn't a building or a person in sight. Luffy dropped from the sky and landed on Usopp.

"Sorry, Usopp." Luffy chuckled and smiled that classic Portgas smile.

"What are we going to do?" Brook asked as he looked around the small space wondering if there was any hope for them.

"This is a perfect time to try my new SUUUUPER shovel!" Franky declared as he did his classic Franky pose. He pressed a button on his chest, his hands and arms transformed into a giant drill bit. He began to dig to the left, the rest of the crew followed. The tunnel Franky was creating resembled much to a mole's.

After 15 minutes of digging Franky became exhausted and was forced to stop. "Franky can you dig upwards for a bit more?" Robin inquired, hoping Luffy would be able to stretch his arms upwards again for the possibility of there being a building they could investigate.

"I'll try my SUUUUUPER best Robin!" Franky completed his final task and was in dire need of some Cola!

"YOSH! My turn!" Luffy exclaimed as he flung himself, once again up into the air to check around. "FOUNDDD SOMETHING!" Luffy yelled as he landed in the hole once again. "There's this weird purple mystery building up ahead…"

"Oh..? Can you get us out of here Captian-san?" Robin asked; she knew their captain had potential he was just rough around the edges and didn't always use his head.

"Of course I can Robin!" Luffy carried each one of his nakama out of that strange hole and onto a beach of white sand.

"Oi, Luffy! Be careful with us normal people, okay?" Usopp complained. He was thrown onto the ground and afterwards, their rubber captain landed on him! Today wasn't his day. He was also beginning to feel his "Can't-go-into-the-purple-mystery-building-sickness" and since Chopper wasn't there to cure it, who knows what could happen!

"Heh, sorry Usopp!" Luffy chuckled and walked towards the purple mystery building! "Yosh, let's go mina, TO THE MYSTERY BUILDING!"

"Looks like they weren't as stupid as we thought, huh brother?"

"I guess not, brother."

The Kleening brothers knew the crew would, at some point, get out of that silly trap. And when they did, those two were ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Night song

"Oi, cook, wake up." Zoro began to shake Sanji a little to wake him up from his deep sleep. In Zoro's eyes the blonde asleep was the most adorable thing he has ever seen. One of the cook's silky blonde locks of hair fell over his eye. Without even hesitating the green haired man knelt down and brushed the strand of hair away and tucked it behind the cook's ear. Zoro smiled and looked the blonde up and down. How he wished he could jump in bed beside Sanji and forget about everything.

The cook, noticing the warmth of Zoro's hand; slowly fluttered his eyes open. To his surprise the swordsman was right in front of him; faces inches apart. Although the sight shocked him, Sanji was really happy that the first thing he saw after he awoke was the shitty swordsman with a glimmer in his eyes. He tried to hide his smile, but it was no use. He'd just end up biting his lip and blushing.

"Good morning, cook!" Zoro exclaimed, "What's for breakfast? Even if they are only 2 other people on the ship, you're still the cook!"

"WHAT, it's morning already?!" Sanji leapt out of bed and sprinted out onto the main deck towards the kitchen. Sanji began to wonder why the sky was becoming different colours such as red, pink, orange and purple. The sun rise was lighter colours not shades of red!

"GODDAMMIT MARIMO, I SWEAR… You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sanji realized the shitty swordsman was kidding and went back to the girl's room to kick some sense into him.

"Look who caught on" The green haired man taunted and winked at the cook and walked towards the kitchen. "I mean…I know it isn't breakfast but I am kind of hungry, could you make me something?" The swordsman was genuinely hungry. The three of them had slept for over 4 hours! Chopper was still in bed, he wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

"Yeah sure marimo, what do ya want?"

"Surprise me!"

Sanji laughed "Alriight…But you better eat it!"

"Of course cook, nothing you make is bad…" Zoro realized what he had just said and began to blush. For some reason he didn't feel the need to hold back his feelings around that blonde anymore. There was just something about the cook's eyes and how they sparkled against the moonlight, there was something about his laugh and how it could brighten up Zoro's day. It was those small things that Zoro loved about Sanji. He loved his compassion and his determination. However there was one thing that Zoro hated, it was how Sanji accepted how Nami and Robin treated him! Every day he dreams of how it would be if the blonde was like that with him. Zoro would treat Sanji like the king he deserves to be.

Stunned by Zoro's compliment, Sanji just laughed it off and continued to think of what to serve the marimo. He couldn't serve him rice balls again! What else does that marimo like other than rice balls and sake? Sweets? Does that marimo like sweets?

"So, cook…" Zoro started and cut himself off. He wanted to ask the cook a question but he had no idea what to ask him! He wanted to know every little thing about that blonde, but how does one ask that..?

"Yeah, marimo, what is it?" The cook was curious as to what the swordsman was going to say. "Come on; just say it, shitty swordsman."

"Eh… I just wanted to know if you could tell me some more about yourself…" Zoro stammered and turned away feeling warmth appear on his cheeks.

"Oh? Why, marimo?" Sanji smiled with his back to the swordsman. He wanted to see how much he could get out of that shitty marimo before answering.

With a sigh Zoro replied "I just want to know more about you cook! All I know is you want to find the all blue, raised by an infamous pirate, nearly starved and will feed anyone no matter what. Oh and you're woman crazy."

Taken aback by Zoro's last comment, Sanji felt a little insulted but no matter how you phrase it, what Zoro said was true but he'd never admit that. "I'm not woman crazy, marimo. I just respect them."

"Well same thing…" murmured the swordsman under his breath. "Could you tell me how you feel about Luffy and becoming the pirate king?" Zoro felt he should start the conversation lightly.

"Well where can I begin with Luffy?" Sanji smiled and laughed. He heard the swordsman laugh as well. He never caught the green haired swordsman laugh much. His laugh was deep and cheerful. Sanji wished he could see this side of the swordsman more often.

"I have complete confidence that we will be the crew of the Pirate King! Luffy is full of confidence and his will-power is insane. I mean hell, look at how he made Franky join his crew! He ran through town with his pants!" The two men laughed.

Zoro continued with "Do you know how I joined his…Er…Crew?"

"No…But you were the first one to join so I have wondered how he managed to get you to join him…I mean who in the right mind would join a 17 year old with the dream of becoming the Pirate King." Sanji teased. He looked back towards the swordsman and stuck his tongue out at him. Zoro rolled his eyes at the blonde and continued his story.

"I was reluctant at first, believe me cook. I was in a somewhat sticky situation though. I hadn't eaten in 3 weeks, tied up at a marine base and Luffy came storming in with the wild idea I would want to join a pirate crew, despite the fact I was known as a "pirate hunter". However Luffy saved my life. He and I beat a crazy marine captain and escaped on a fishing boat. So it was either be killed or become a pirate. And that's pretty much how I joined this crew…"

"Damn…Luffy sure does get what he wants when it comes to nakama eh?" Sanji laughed as he put the vanilla cake in the oven.

"Mhhmm… We've come a long way, huh cook?" Zoro looked at the cook as he sat down across from him.

"Yeah, it's been crazy! I have no regrets!" Sanji was so happy he could really express his feelings with someone. Although Zoro was the last person he'd ever think he'd have this conversation with.

"So what did ya make, cook?" Zoro's eyes lit up with excitement. His stomach was rumbling for some food!

"Do you like sweets?" Sanji asked curiously, raising one curly eyebrow.

"Hell yeah I do, question! Is there sake..?"

"Sure if you want marimo! Although I'm not sure how vanilla cake and sake will taste together…" Sanji smiled. He didn't know why, but every time Zoro called him "question" it made him feel special. It was probably because no one understood that nickname, "question". Although for Sanji it was pretty easy to comprehend.

"Everything tastes better with sake. What did you learn from Zeff?!" Zoro laughed a little as he teased Sanji.

"Oi, oi, oi, there marimo! Want cake or not?" Sanji taunted the green haired man. He got up to check on the cake. "I would say about 5 more minutes until it's ready"

"Sounds good… So cook, tell me about your life before becoming a pirate! Did you spend your whole life on the Baratie..?" Zoro was curious about the curly eyebrow man's life before joining this crazy pirate crew! Above all, he wanted to know if Sanji was ever in a relationship.

"You could say I spent most of my non-pirate life on the Baratie. I was pretty young when I met Zeff; the Baratie is pretty much all I remember from my past. I don't miss it as much as I thought though! I can do all the cooking I want here. It's fun to make so much food for our captain with an endless stomach." Sanji was so happy he joined this pirate crew. He felt he was never really LIVING until he met Luffy. Every day was an adventure!

"So you pretty much lived with Zeff on the Baratie your whole life..?" Zoro asked, he wondered if Sanji ever left the Baratie to the near islands and met any women…

"Pretty much, marimo. Although occasionally I'd go to the nearest island to buy supplies and some fresh produce. That damn old man; one day I brought an eggplant back other than some damn celery or something and he never forgot it! That nickname stuck for years…" The blonde sighed and went to take out the cake. The aroma of vanilla filled the room. Sanji could tell he had done a good job with the cake. He knew the swordsman would love it! He felt somewhat nervous serving the green haired man; with all his heart, he wanted Zoro to enjoy his dessert!

Mouth half filled with cake, Zoro chewed out "Oh cook, dis cake ish sho good! Mmm!"

The blonde felt pink cover his cheeks. He was proud of his work! "Oh well, I'm glad marimo…" Is all the cook could choke out. He took his seat across from Zoro once again. The two men were enjoying the cake; silence filled the kitchen.

Sanji decided to break the silence "So marimo, now you tell me about your life before joining Luffy!"

"Oh well…" Zoro swallowed the last bit of cake in his mouth and continued "I left my village in search for Hawk-Eyes, but I guess you already know that…" The green haired man began to blush. Sanji didn't want to know that! He wanted to know what his life was really like before he became a pirate! "My life pretty much consisted of hoping on pirate ships, killing the captain or whoever had a bounty, giving them into the Marines and eating…"

"Well that seems like a fabulous life…" His voice filled with sarcasm, Sanji took another bite of cake hoping the swordsman would continue.

Zoro chuckled "It worked for me, cook. When I met Johnny and Yosaku we formed a team. They were really the only people who wanted something to do with me during that time. The only thing I cared about was finding Mihawk." Zoro laughed a little and got up for some more cake.

The blonde couldn't believe how much the swordsman opened up to him just then. He began to wonder if he was ever in a relationship before! He probably was I mean look at him!

"Did the great marimo swordsman ever have a girl in his life?" Sanji taunted and winked at Zoro as he sat down. He sounded as if he was kidding but the blonde really wasn't. He wanted to know.

"Oh cook, getting a little personal there aren't we?" Zoro snickered at Sanji's embarrassed face. "Cook, I was kidding! There was this one girl though…" Zoro's bright mood dimed a little with the thought of Kuina.

"Oh…Sorry to bring up bad memories or…" Sanji cut himself off. He wasn't sure what to say about this. He felt terrible for making Zoro feel bad.

"Oh not like we dated or anything, cook! We were childhood friends; my sword Wado was once hers. When she died I vowed to become the greatest swordsman in the world; it was a promise."

"Oooh…" Sanji now understood. "I'm still sorry though marimo."

"Don't worry about it. Now tell me, any woman in your life blondie?" Zoro winked at the cook. He saw the blonde begin to blush at Zoro's new found nickname.

"Oi…" Damn that marimo. He always has new nicknames for him! Why can't he make the green haired man blush at a new nickname?

"Anyways, no there isn't, lost boy." Sanji smiled at his new nickname for the swordsman. He saw the marimo blush as he continued "I believe all women should feel special. So I do my best to do so! Sounds silly, but that's how I was raised."

The moonlight cut through the kitchen. The two men looked outside. It was night time already! They had been talking since sunset. And to their surprise, they were getting along!

"It alllll makes sense now…" Zoro acted as if he had just had an epiphany.

"Oi shut up, marimo!" Sanji laughed and kicked Zoro in the shin from under the table. Zoro rolled his eyes; they were beginning to feel heavy. Sanji then yawned and looked at the green haired man's eyes. He was beginning to see how sleepy that man was.

"Marimo, I'll take the night watch alright?"

"You don't have too…" Zoro's eyes gently fluttered closed, a few moments later the man fell asleep on the table with his arms as a pillow.

Sanji smiled at how innocent the green haired man was when he slept. He even liked the little puddle of drool forming on the table. Sanji then whispered goodnight to the swordsman and climbed the rope up to the crow's nest. Struggling to not fall asleep, he began to think about everything the marimo told him tonight.

They learnt a lot about each other in that kitchen. It comforted Sanji how easily the swordsman opened up to him. The cook felt pretty open with the marimo as well. Sanji then realized something, something that allowed the cook to stay awake all night. Was he bisexual? I mean, he found woman attractive yet, he also found Zoro attractive. He'd never thought about this before! The thing is he didn't find any other man attractive other than Zoro!

As the sun rose, Sanji had figured it out. He was… Zoro-sexual.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: A step closer

Zoro decided he would surprise the cook. The green haired man witnessed the first crack of sunlight break through the sky as he prepared a little snack for the blonde who spent the night in the crow's nest. The sweet aroma of tea and waffle batter filled the kitchen as Zoro tried his best to please Sanji with his cooking!

"Oi, blondie are ya up?" Zoro climbed the rope leading to the crow's nest; one hand on the rope and the other with the plate of food for Sanji.

"Mhmm…" Sanji murmured, his eyelids were heavy and his head was swaying.

"Well er… Since you cook for us all the time, I thought I'd return the favour." Zoro looked down at the plate of waffles. They were covered in blueberries with syrup lightly poured over-top.

"They smell great…" Sanji said as he tried to wake himself up.

"I also made some tea if you want…It could wake you up, or I mean you could go to sleep, I'm up now so…"

Sanji cut Zoro off "No! I'm up marimo, don't worry. But I would love that tea…" Sanji smiled softly and took the plate from Zoro. As the cook took a bite of the waffle Zoro climbed down the rope to get the tea from the kitchen. The blonde blushed at the thought of Zoro thinking of him enough to prepare him breakfast! The cook was smiling at himself like an idiot when the swordsman arrived with two cups of tea.

"Woah, how did you get up here with two cups…?" Sanji asked in wonder. He only has two hands…

"I held one in my mouth, you know kinda like Santoryu!" Zoro laughed as he handed the cook a cup of tea. He jumped in the crow's nest across from the blonde. The two of them watched the sun rise in silence. The sound of the waves was all that could be heard until Sanji once again decided to break the silence.

"Thanks for the breakfast, marimo. It wasn't that bad." The cook winked and kicked Zoro lightly on the shin. "The tea really warmed me up too…"

"You're welcome, cook. Just thought I'd get you something to warm up, it seemed kind of chilly this morning." What Zoro really wanted to do was show Sanji how he could treat him better than those two girls. He really would make that cook feel like a king. However, Zoro did want to warm the cook up, but in a different way.

"It wasn't that bad and anyways this sunrise is amazing…" Light oranges, yellows and pinks filled the sky; they reflected onto the water to create a blurred clone.

"Hah, yeah it sure is…" The green haired man smirked as he leaned back and used his arms as a head rest. "So cook, we're almost to Fushio Island right? I'm actually missing Luffy's stupid ideas." The swordsman said as he looked into the sky, wondering what in the world their crew could be up to right now.

"Yeah, if the ocean stays how it has been it should only be another night or so! Yeah, Luffy always knew how to liven up the place eh?" Sanji began to think about all the crazy things Luffy has gotten into or how many times he forgot he couldn't swim and Sanji had to save his ass!

"Yeah…" Zoro was hesitant. This felt like the perfect time to tell the cook how he feels. If the blonde didn't feel the same well, maybe they'd go back to their normal disagreeable selves. However Zoro wasn't sure if he wanted to risk this relationship they've developed over these past few days.

A cold wind began to send shivers down the two men's spines. Sanji began to rub his arms for warmth, Zoro did the same.

"Oi cook, I'm going to go get a blanket, don't miss me too much." Zoro winked and snickered as he climbed down the rope.

"I'll try not to, marimo!" As Sanji waited for the green haired man's return; he looked out onto the endless sea and thought of his missing nakama. Where are they? What are they doing? Are Nami-san and Robin-chan alright? Is Luffy being stupid again? Could they-

"OI COOK!" Zoro interrupted Sanji's thoughts as he climbed up to the crow's nest and throwing the blanket over the blonde's head. "Found one." Zoro laughed as he pulled the blanket off the cook and sat down.

"Oi, give me that!" The cook grabbed the blanket from the swordsman and snuggled down into it and stuck out his tongue at the green haired man.

"Oi cook, come on share." Zoro growled as he tried to slip under the blanket, but with no success.

"Say please!"

"Please…" Zoro rolled his eyes as he sat next to the cook under the blanket. The cook's hand gently brushed against the swordsman's. Sanji's hands were expectantly cold and it shocked the marimo.

"Oi cook, your hands are so cold…" Zoro looked at the cook; their faces were remarkably close.

The blonde looked away with pink covering his face. He craved to intertwine his own hands with those of the swordsman. He yearned for Zoro's warm touch, if he could only tell the marimo that.

"Your hands aren't cold? Let me see!" Playfully Sanji grabbed the hands of the swordsman. They were warm, as he predicted. They were rough yet welcoming. Sanji then laced his fingers with Zoro's. The green haired man gave Sanji a confused look.

What is the cook doing? Is he really just joking around? Zoro looked away from the cook smiling; pink began to cover the green haired man's cheeks. Can the blonde read minds? Zoro then squeezed the cook's while looking at him shyly. The green haired man was nervous as to how the blonde would react.

Butterflies filled Sanji's stomach, he felt as if he was going to explode with happiness. Could this mean Zoro felt the same? Or was it just to warm Sanji up? He had to know! Sanji smiled to himself; picturing himself and the marimo together made his heart race. A large gust of wind caused the two men to shiver; Sanji clung to Zoro for warmth. Underneath the blanket the two men's hands were permanently laced together.

"Oi cook…If you're really that cold we can go inside…" Zoro whispered into the cook's ear as he brushed a golden lock of Sanji's hair behind his ear. The blonde shivered at the swordsman's touch.

"Thanks…" A raindrop fell from the sky onto the blonde's neck. "Marimo, it's gonna start raining soon…" Sanji murmured into the blanket; he really was freezing.

"We better get inside then, come on." Zoro gave Sanji the blanket as he climbed down the rope.

The blonde entered the boy's room expecting to see Zoro sitting on his hammock; instead he saw an empty room with 2 cups of warm tea on the floor. Just as Sanji sat down Zoro walked into the room, drenched!

"I went to check on Chopper. He's just making some remedies in case someone in the crew's sick. I doubt he'll be joining us; I told him he could if he wanted but he didn't seem interested…" The green haired man took off his shirt and threw it on a hammock. Sanji couldn't help but stare. Every time the marimo took off his shirt, the cook's eyes immediately focus on the swordsman's scar running down his chest from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Oh, well I hope he's doing alright…" Sanji said continuing to stare at Zoro's exposed chest.

"Me too." Zoro sat beside the blonde cook. "You warming up yet?"

"Not really…Do we have another blanket? The other one got wet…" Sanji took a sip of the warm tea. No wonder Zoro ran down from the crow's nest so fast, he wanted to put out warm tea for us. That's really thoughtful, who knew muscle heads were so kind!

"Oh marimo, thanks for the tea again, I never knew muscle heads were so thoughtful!" Sanji teased the marimo and winked at him.

"Sure sure, love-cook. I think there's a blanket in here somewhere…" Zoro began to search the boy's room franticly for another blanket. After a few minutes of searching he found one. It wasn't as big or as warm as the original but it would suffice for the two of them.

"Here!" Zoro threw the blanket at Sanji. It landed on the blonde's head again, but this time Zoro stood behind the blonde and rubbed the blanket against Sanji's head to mess up his hair.

"God dammit, you shitty marimo!" Sanji tore the blanket off his head. With stray strands of blonde hanging over his face, Zoro could only see the cook's blue eyes; filled with annoyance.

"I'll get you!" Sanji threatened as he jumped on Zoro's back and began messing up the marimo's hair.

"Oh whatever ero-cook, I don't care about my hair as much as you!" Zoro flipped Sanji off his back and pinned the blonde down. Both men felt red cover their faces. The green haired man's legs were spread over Sanji's waist and the swordsman's face was directly over the cook's.

Zoro noticed Sanji wasn't resisting at all. Zoro then noticed the blonde might have been enjoying it a little too much. The green haired man felt a hard bulge press against his inner thigh. Taken aback, the marimo looked at the blonde man with a glimmer in his eye and a smirk on his face. Sanji bit his lip and slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around the back of Zoro's strong neck. Zoro approved.

The two men had no idea what was going through their minds. The two were overpowered by each other's hormones and feelings. The two now established they had a connection which needed no explanation. Right now, the two men were not going to hold back any longer.

Sanji then wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist and pressed his bulge against Zoro.

"Oi cook, who said you could do that?" Zoro said as he pushed the blonde down and began to unbutton Sanji's pants. He slid them off with ease.

"Now those won't be in the way…" He said as he took off his own pants and pressed his bulge against the blonde's. Zoro began to grind himself against Sanji; the two men began to feel their dick's getting pressingly harder by the second. The cook slowly traced the tip of his finger over the scar on Zoro's chest. He then began to follow the swordsman's scar with the tip of his tongue, once he reached the green haired man's shoulder he began to bite up his neck. Zoro bite his lip as he felt the blonde's tongue slide across his skin. The green haired man tore the cook's shirt off and threw it onto the hammock next to his own.

"Oh?" Sanji raised one curly eyebrow, "I liked that shirt you know…"

"Too bad. You can borrow one of mine" Zoro said as he tilted the cook's chin upwards. Zoro could feel his heart racing; adrenaline was pumping through his veins. His heart was going to burst from his chest. His breathing sped up and the two men's lips locked.

Sanji didn't know his heart could beat this fast. All he could think about was the swordsman, Zoro. All he could smell was steel and sake, Zoro. Most of all, all the cook wanted was Zoro. Sanji began to kiss Zoro and let his tongue explore the swordsman's mouth.

The swordsman played with Sanji's silky blonde hair and began to bite the blonde's bottom lip; he felt the blonde doing something but paid no attention to it. Then, with no warning the blonde flipped Zoro on his back; Sanji was now straddling the swordsman.

"Well, now that's just not fair Mr. Blackleg." Zoro winked as he pulled the blonde closer and continued where they left off. Sanji slowly began to slide his hands across the swordsman's waist but was then interrupted by a disturbing scream coming from their innocent little reindeer nakama.

"…Cook… I think we have to go." Zoro whispered into the blonde's ear; his voice was deep and filled with worry.

"Wait…" Sanji leaned down and kissed Zoro passionately once more before he got up. The green haired man blushed as the two of them rushed to get dressed. The two men both felt as if what had just happened was all a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the kinda late uploaaddd. Life kinda got ahead of me! But I hope you enjoy33 :D Thanks again for all the awesome reviews and favourites and follows and errythang! Appreciate it all!**

Chapter eight: Chopper's resolution

The rain began to pour on the two men as they ran out from the boy's room, both still somewhat dazed in regarding the past events. The two men ran towards the main deck to see Chopper; jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Oi, Chopper what happened?! Are you okay?" Zoro ran towards his little blue-nosed friend.

"I…The people who…Stole our crew… The-They…Just appeared out of nowhere! They tried to take me but I screamed and used a Rumble Ball and they jumped off the ship... into the mist…I heard them say as they jumped off "Be careful where you travel. For the safety of your crew is now in your hands." Guys, I'm scared…" Chopper was barley choking those words out. He wasn't sure why all these things were happening to the crew, but he was afraid for his nakama. Tears began to fill the little reindeer's big eyes.

The two men looked at one another. Zoro knelt down next to Chopper and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, come into the kitchen and all of us will talk. Don't be scared Chopper… Our crew isn't in danger! They have Luffy! Believe in our captain."

Sanji then joined the green haired swordsman in comforting their furry friend.

"Come on, I'll make some snacks…"

The three boys made their way quickly to the kitchen.

The ship was slowly rocking as Sanji put a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies in the oven and sat across Chopper, next to the swordsman. Chopper was beginning to calm down the tears had subsided and he now had a look of determination on his face. He was going to save his nakama! Those two brothers won't stop him.

"Oi Chopper, we'll be at Fushio Island by late afternoon tomorrow… Those two brothers can't do anything to our crew, and anyways, our nakama is strong! There's nothing we can't do." Sanji's attempt to comfort the reindeer seemed to be working. The little reindeer uttered out a little giggle.

"I'm sorry guys… I have just been so worried about our crew all my emotions were going crazy!" Chopper was slowly returning to his old happy-go-lucky self. Both cook and swordsmen were incredibly relieved.

The timer went off.

"COOKIES!" Chopper cheerfully said as he enthusiastically clapped and jumped up and down on his seat.

"You bet! Chocolate chip too!" Sanji smiled as he pulled out the tray of fresh golden brown cookies. Chopper leaped out of his chair and began to jump up and down around Sanji.

"Not yet! They need to cool off! I don't want you burning yourself or something; you are the doctor remember!" Sanji laughed as he got out plates and cups. Zoro was smiling to himself; he missed joking around with the crew. He was really beginning to miss them.

Once the cookies cooled down, Sanji placed a few on each plate and poured them each a glass of milk. What else is better than milk and cookies?

"Oh shittyswordsmaannn.." The cook cooed at the green haired man.

"What is it, love-cook?" Zoro said, annoyed at the cooks beckon.

"Did you want sake or milk with your cookies?" Sanji teased as he placed the plates down on the table.

"…Do I really have a choice..?" Zoro hesitated and raised one eyebrow in suspicion.

"Nope!" Sanji grinned as he placed the glass of milk in front of the swordsman.

"I knew it…" The green haired man rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the warm cookies the cook prepared for them. They were delicious; mushy and sweet, just how Zoro liked it!

Chopper was the first to tell Sanji how delicious the cookies were, although the blonde had a pretty good idea considering the two nakama had already gone up for seconds.

"I'm glad you guys like the cookies! So are you ready for tomorrow Chopper?" Sanji cautiously asked. He didn't want to get the reindeer worked up again.

"Oh yeah I am!" Exclaimed the blue-nosed reindeer- "We're gonna show them they can't do what they want with OUR nakama!" Chopper said as he stood on his chair with one cookie in his hand and fist pumped in the air as if to say "Let's kick some ass!"

"That's the Chopper I remember!" Zoro smiled at the courage Chopper was showing! How he had changed within these few days…

Chopper continued on about how they were gonna beat those two Kleening brothers up. Both blonde and green haired man stopped paying attention within a few minutes.

The cook looked at Zoro and to his surprise the green haired man was already staring at him. Zoro couldn't help but stare into the blonde's deep blue eyes. Both men blushed and quickly turned towards Chopper in embarrassment. While Sanji was pretending to listen to Chopper's heroic speech, he did something that he would have never EVER imagined he'd do in a million years. Sanji reached under the table and rested his hand on Zoro's knee. Alarmed at the cook's touch, the swordsman looked at Sanji whose cheeks were becoming a light pink. Zoro felt butterflies fill his stomach, and with a smirk and a playful laugh Zoro reached his hand under the table and placed his hand over the cook's and gently squeezed. The light pink on the blonde's face was turning to a dark red.

Sanji couldn't believe what just happened! He felt those butterflies in his stomach again. It was incredible how one simple action could make the blonde feel so happy…

"And that's how we are going to get our nakama BACK!" Chopper loudly exclaimed with such courage it caused both men's heads to immediately turn towards their furry nakama.

"Mmm… I like it Chopper, but let's go over it in the morning again okay?" Sanji happily smiled, hoping the little reindeer wouldn't see right through it.

"Alright Sanji! Sounds like a plan!" Chopper said as he sat down with his half eaten cookie.

"The one thing I'm curious about is how those two brothers got on our ship…" Zoro said as he swished the rest of his milk around in his cup. "We must be getting very close, then eh Sanji?"

"I've been worried about that too. We can't do anything rash; the fate of our nakama really is in our hands." Sanji inhaled the fresh nicotine of his cigarette, leaned back and blew a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling. "We're in a damn rough situation."

"But we'll do it! Right Sanji? Get our crew back..?" Chopper said looking towards Sanji, his eyes filled with hope.

"Of course Chopper! But I'm going to take a nap; I'm not used to night watch…" With a yawn the blonde got up, placed the plates in the sink and went to the boy's room.

"Oi Chopper, let's surprise the cook!" Zoro grinned as he got up and began to rinse the dishes and motioned for Chopper to help dry.

"Good idea Zoro! Sanji alwaaays does the dishes! Let's give him a break for a change!" Chopper absolutely loved the idea of making Sanji smile. Since all Sanji has been doing was trying to make him smile!

The two friends washed and put away the dishes with ease. They then decided to attempt to clean the kitchen. Chopper cleaned the floor as Zoro began to wipe off the counter and clean the table.

"Cook's gonna be in for a surprise!" Zoro exclaimed as he hugged Chopper tightly.

"Yeah! I don't know how Sanji does this every day…" Chopper slowly stated as he wondered if he could handle being a cook for this crazy crew.

"He's a pretty amazing guy…" Zoro said under his breath. Once the swordsman realized what he had said his face turned a bright pink, hoping Chopper didn't hear.

"You two seemed to be getting along much better, I like it…" Chopper stated with a smile.

"Yeah, we are…I like it too!" Zoro never gave it much thought but Sanji was the only guy his age in their crew. Luffy was okay, but he's always so hyper and getting into trouble. Usopp is like Luffy in too many ways. Franky and Brook are too old. Chopper's great but Zoro felt he couldn't tell him the things he could tell the cook. And the only one Zoro could ever want, was the cook.

Nearly asleep Sanji, heard the floorboard's creak as he saw a shadow swiftly enter the room.

"Oi marimo, I'm sleeping go away." Sanji said as he shooed away the swordsman.

"How did you know it was me?"

Taken aback by how close the voice was Sanji flinched a little. He felt a hand gingerly begin to play with his hair.

"Just a guess…" Sanji could feel Zoro's warm breath against the nape of his neck, the sensation comforted him in a way he'd never experienced before.

"Cook, Chopper and I have a surprise for you in the kitchen for when you wake upp…" Zoro taunted the cook and gently poked the blonde's cheek.

"Oh boy…You didn't break anything right?" Sanji's voice was becoming quieter every second; his eye lids were feeling heavy. "Zoro…" Sanji whispered and turned to look at the swordsman.

Zoro's eyes lit up with shock. That was the first time the cook had ever called him by his name, it felt perfect.

"Hmm..?" Zoro whispered and kissed the blonde's nose and noticed a faint smile appear on Sanji's face.

"Stay here with me…" Sanji's voice turned to a faint mumble.

"I was hoping you were going to say that… Oi, when we get the crew back-"Sanji cut Zoro off.

"Shushh..I don't want to think about anything else right now. Being here, on the floor next to you is all I want… It may sound…Selfish but…" Sanji's voice trailed off he couldn't stay awake any longer. The last thing the blonde felt was the tingling touch of Zoro's lips pressed against his neck. With one sleepy smile the cook lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

Zoro was hesitant to lay his head on the cook's chest. Sanji's breathing was slow and relaxed. Reassured by the cook's breathing, Zoro decided to continue where he left off.

"When we get the crew back… I don't want what we have to change…Sanji, I'm really starting to fall for you. For you and your silky blonde hair, those deep sea blue eyes that make me feel as if I'm home each time I look into them, your smile, your laugh and most of all how perfect you are…" Zoro's voice faded to a light whisper as he too slowly lost consciousness.

"Your cooking… Just a bonus…" Where Zoro's final words as he fell victim to the rhythm of the cook's breathing which made the swordsman feel safer than he'd ever felt before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you all enjoy this new chapterrr ;D 33 thanks again for the supportc;**

Chapter nine: Purple Mystery Building

"Oiiiii Naaaamiiiii…" Luffy whined to their navigator, "Are we there yetttt? I'm hungryyy…" Their rubber captain pouted and rubbed his empty stomach. Ever since they had been taken from their ship, all Luffy could think about was meat.

"Yes Luffy, do you see that purple building not too far away? I bet there's food there…" Nami smirked; she knew their captain was a sucker for anything edible.

"REALLY?! YOSH MINAAA…LET'S GO TO THE PURPLE MYSTERY BUILDING WITH FOOOOD" Luffy yelled as he ran off into the distance. All you could see was his straw hat but you could hear his yelling from miles away, so much for a surprise invasion.

"Oiiiii, wait Luffy!" Usopp yelled after their rubbery captain. A hand reached out and grabbed the sniper. "….WAIT NO-" Usopp had no say in the matter. Luffy grabbed his long-nosed nakama so he could join him in the race for food!

"That's our captain-san!" Robin giggled; every moment with the Straw Hat Crew was exciting! She was so happy to be with everyone.

"You're SUUUUPER right our lovely archeologist!" Exclaimed the blue haired cyborg as he struck his signature Franky pose. With a giggle Robin continued.

"I hope our three boys are alright. I wonder if our swordsman and cook have broken the ship yet…"

With a serious tone Franky replied "They better not have."

"YOHOHOHHO! I'll play you a nice tune as you fix up the ship Franky-san!" Laughed Brook, he knew the blonde and green haired man wouldn't try to break the ship in their absence. Might as well laugh about it while they can!

"All the costs needed to fixing the Sunny will come out of their allowance." Nami wasn't spending any of the real Sunny Savings because THOSE two men broke the ship.

After a while longer of walking the remaining crew arrived at the purple mystery building. Luffy and Usopp were sitting on a pair of rocks by the door.

"Hungry… Booby Traps…Meat…" Was all Luffy could say. He felt as if he was going to die of hunger!

"Booby traps you say?" Franky questioned their captain. "No worries! I'll just use my Franky Beam to blast open the door!"

With a huge crash the big blue door came crashing to the ground inside the building. The inside had a castle aura to it. Huge tapestries hung from the wall, there walls were made of grey stone and suits of armor lined the hallways.

"SEEGGOOIII…" Luffy exclaimed as he admired the suits of armor his eyes transformed to bright yellow stars. "I want one!" Luffy said as he ran towards the nearest suit of armor.

"Ah ah ah…" One of the Kleening brothers appeared on top of the stair case waving an index finger. "I wouldn't touch thaat… My name is Grinsing and my brother here's Bearick. We are the Kleening brothers!" Grinsing had orange spiky hair sticking out all over his head, green lips and black thick rimmed glasses. Bearick had dark blue choppy hair, blue eyes and a skin tone tinted a light shade of blue. The two were wearing completely mix-matched clothes and stuck to one another like glue.

"You…" Luffy glared at the two men from under his straw hat, his personality had changed entirely. "What's your guy's deal taking us from our ship?!"

"My brother and I…Tend to get a little bored. And we love to play games." Replied Bearick, smiling at his brother.

"And your crew has been chosen as the main contenders!" Grinsing clapped and smiled.

"Isn't it wonderful?!"

"It's SUUUPER not wonderful you freaks!" Franky exclaimed furiously. "STRROONGGG R-"

Luffy cut him off. "Wait a game?! WHAT KIND OF GAME?!" Luffy began to jump up and down; once again his personality had changed entirely.

"If we win, can we have food?" Luffy's eyes became bright yellow stars, drool dripped from the side of his mouth.

The two brothers looked at each other. "Of course my little Straw Hat friend…That is, if you survive!" Grinsing said as he pushed a button on the rail of the star case.

"Best of luck!"

The floor fell in along with the crew. The crew landed in a hallway with 6 doors on each side with a lining of lanterns along the sides.

"Luffy… LUFFY! WHY DID YOU GET US INTO THIS?!" Nami gave Luffy a big goose egg on the top of his head.

"But Naamii~ I'm huuungrryyy…" Luffy whined as he rubbed the goose egg on his head.

"Luffy! Stop thinking with your stomach…" Usopp complained as he flicked Luffy on the forehead.

"Aw guys, it'll be fun!" Luffy said with a wide grin, "LETS GOO!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: One more night

When Sanji awoke he felt a certain warmth he'd never experience before. He turned his head to see a marimo lying next to him; his arm around the cook's waist. Pink flooded the blonde's face as he laced his fingers with the swordsman's. Sanji felt a little movement coming from Zoro; he quickly unlaced his fingers and pretended to be asleep.

"Baka, you can't fool me…" Zoro mumbled under his breath, his voice sleepy and deep. He buried his head against the side of the blonde's neck and grabbed Sanji's hand and laced his fingers with those of the cook's.

"That's better now isn't it, cook?" Zoro whispered as he slowly kissed up Sanji's neck to his ear. He gently nibbled on the blonde's ear as he felt the cook shiver at the warm touch. The green haired man slid his hand up Sanji's shirt and began to play with the cook's nipples.

"Zoro… What if Chopper…" The swordsman wouldn't allow the cook to finish.

"Shush, if he walks in I'll just say we were playing doctor…" Zoro winked as the cook's eyes lit up with surprise.

"Wait…What…" Sanji was taken aback by the green haired man's comment. Although the blonde didn't really care, all he cared about was being with Zoro.

"Whatever, marimo…" Sanji said as he pinned the green haired man down and passionately kissed him and began to bite Zoro's bottom lip. The swordsman joined the cook by sucking on the blonde's top lip and allowed his tongue to explore Sanji's mouth.

The green haired man slid off the blonde's shirt and tossed it onto a hammock.

"Thanks for not breaking my shirt, marimo." Sanji smiled as he gently kissed the swordsman's nose.

A little giggle arose from the swordsman, embarrassed Zoro's face turned bright red and turned away from the blonde. Sanji gently brushed his hand under the swordsman's chin and turned Zoro to face him.

"Don't worry, it was cute…" Sanji said as he passionately kissed up the green haired man's neck. The blonde found that little giggle much cuter than cute! He preferred this adorable side of the swordsman much more than the tough stoic one.

"Well then… wanna see something less cute?" Zoro smirked and slid off the blonde's pants and moved between the cook's legs.

"… I don't know about this, marimo…" Sanji replied unsure about whether he could handle what was about to come next. Zoro crawled up the blonde's body, licking up Sanji's chest on his way up.

"Cook… We don't have to do anything if you don't want too, but I promise I'll make everything feel good…" Just Zoro's voice alone turned the blonde on. The cook was speechless. He never knew Zoro could be reassuring in THAT way.

"I'll take that as a "Go ahead Zoro you sexy fuck!"" Zoro said with a huge smile on his face. The marimo slid back down Sanji's body and stopped between the blonde's legs. Zoro began by gently rubbing the cook's penis while kissing across the man's waist. Sanji's hands made their way to the swordsman's hair; he intertwined his fingers with Zoro's hair just in case.

A big smile arose on the green haired man's face. He began to slowly jerk off the cook. Sanji's eyes lit up with shock and pleasure. The blonde began to squirm as the swordsman's hand began to go faster and faster. Sanji began to motion for the swordsman to stop. However, Zoro with his other hand grabbed the blonde's hand and pinned him down.

"Aww but I just started…" Zoro whined and gave the cook puppy eyes while he continued to give the blonde a handjob. The swordsman began to gently rub Sanji's balls watching the blonde attempt to resist.

"No I…We shouldn't…" Sanji muttered.

"What? I didn't hear you." Zoro said with a smirk. "Can you say it a little louder?"

With a louder and harsher tone Sanji said "I don't-" But the swordsman cut the blonde off with a passionate kiss and the blonde completely stopped struggling.

A small smile appeared on the cook's face and began to kiss the marimo.

"Oi…Sanji…" Zoro knew it was the perfect time to call the blonde by his name, after all the first time, that cook was asleep.

The cook's face flooded with red as he looked into the swordsman's dark eyes. Zoro had never called him by his name before! This made the cook so happy; he could barely contain the huge smile the marimo had caused.

"…Yeah Zoro..?" Sanji whispered with a slight smile on his lips.

"How do you feel about…us?" A faint pink was showing on Zoro's cheeks as he shyly pulled away and broke the kiss.

Sanji was taken aback by this question. "Well… I…I'm really starting to like you, marimo." Sanji stated as he pulled Zoro closer and wrapped him arms around the marimo's neck; forcing him to look at Sanji.

A little smile hopped on the swordsman's face. "Well aren't you a little charmer, huh?" Zoro said as he kissed the cook's chest. "I'm really starting to like you too, cook…"

"Will we still be able to…Do this once we get the crew back, Zoro?" Sanji asked; he was worried. He didn't want to lose what he and the marimo had! They could probably sneak away at times!

"Of course, blondie." Zoro whispered into the cook's ear. His deep voice sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

"I'm glad." Sanji replied with a kiss on the marimo's forehead. "I think I should go check on our course real quick alright, Zoro?" Sanji said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Oi, cook. I have to tell you two things first." Zoro said, his tone had dramatically changed.

"…Uh…What is it?" Sanji was scared of what the swordsman was going to say! He never liked when Zoro began to speak with that deep, deadly tone.

"One: You may need clothes before you go outside." Zoro laughed as he got up and threw the cook's pants, boxers and shirt. The cook smiled and laughed a little.

"And the second thing?"

Zoro began to blush as he said "Two: …I really like when you call me by my name…Now go check on our course, substitute navigator!"

Sanji was surprised. The two had been sharing their feelings with one another so much lately!

"Psh, alright substitute captain" The cook said as he winked and left.

Sanji was buttoning up the last three buttons on his shirt and he accidentally walked into their little reindeer friend.

"Oi oi oi, Chopper sorry! How have you been?!" Sanji said somewhat nervously.

"I'm doing really good Sanji! I just made a bunch of medicine and I was just going to look for you in the boy's bunk to see if you would make us dinner…I'm kind of hungryyyy..." The little reindeer had never personally asked Sanji to make dinner! All three of the guys have become so much closer as nakama!

"Of course Choppaaa!" Sanji said with a wide smile on his face.

"YAY! Hey, where's Zoro? Is he in the crow's nest?" Chopper wondered.

"Errr… I think he was… But uh… WHY DON'T I GO CHECK FOR YOU?!" Sanji yelled as he ran to the boy's room.

"Sanji the crow's nest is…The other way…" Chopper said confused.

"I'll meet ya in the kitchen alright?"

"Okay…" Chopper still dazed by Sanji's weird little act, slowly made his way to the super clean kitchen him and Zoro cleaned for the cook.

"Oi, Chopper thinks you were in the crow's nest." Sanji said as he gently kicked the half-naked swordsman.

"Ehhh? Why…?" The swordsman said confused.

"Eh, just a little complication don't worry, I just didn't want him to get suspicious or anything, I doubt he could put it together but you know… BETTER SAFE THEN SORRY!" Sanji smiled nervously.

"Sure, whatever floats your swirly boat substitute navigator." Zoro said as he smirked at the cook.

"Now come on, let's have dinner!" Sanji said as he pulled the swordsman up.

"Wait, lemme get a shirt on, shitty cook."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the kitchen." Sanji said as he made his way to the door.

"You're in for a little surprise!"

The cook wasn't sure what Zoro meant but as he walked into his kitchen he realized. It was sparkling clean! There were no dirty dishes, the table was wiped clean and everything was the way it should be!

"WOAAAHH!" Sanji exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Chopper said smiling happily. "Me and Zoro thought you deserved a little break!"

"You actually got the marimo to do work?!" Sanji said, fully estonished.

"Well actually…" Chopper started as the swordsman walked in. "It was Zoro's idea!"

The blonde turned to face the swordsman with a pink face.

"This was your idea?" Sanji said quietly.

"Mhm…Sure was cook." Zoro said and smiled proudly.

"THANKS YOU GUYS!" Sanji ran to the swordsman and gave him a big, strong hug.

"Oi…What happened to a suspicious Chopper?" Zoro whispered. "Oiiii, you're gonna break me!" Zoro exclaimed as he cook mouthed the word "Whoops…" as he ran to Chopper and gave him a big hug, careful not to break his nakama this time!

The two boys blushed as Sanji got out the map.

"Oi! So with that storm a while back, other than causing us to go off course as I thought it would, we're actually really close now. I'm not sure if you can see it but if you look outside to the right, that little outline of land is Fushio Island."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: A bet?

The scent of freshly brewed Jasmine green tea filled the kitchen of the Thousand Sunny as Sanji poured the warm liquid into 3 glasses.

"I can't believe we're that close!" Exclaimed the little reindeer happily. They will be reunited with their crew in a matter of hours! Or so he hoped.

"Yeah me too…" Zoro said as he took a sip of the sweet tea the cook prepared for them. The green haired swordsman's mind was somewhere completely different. His thoughts consisted of what will happen between himself and the cook, how they would get their crew back, what would happen if the crew found out what the cook and he had and lastly, the way Sanji said his name. The way the cook had said his name was practically memorizing to the swordsman. "Zoro…Zoro…"

"OI MARIMO, ARE YA LISTENING!?" Sanji shouted at the swordsman. Zoro had been staring at the wall for over 5 minutes, what else would be more important than finding his crew?!

"Uhh… Yeah cook." Zoro mumbled as he made terms with reality. He knew he had to be on full alert now. No daydreaming about the cook!

Sanji paused and continued "Alright, so I'm not quite sure what to expect out of these Kleening brothers, Chopper did they look strong?" Sanji inquired with a slight worry in his deep blue eyes.

"Well… Kind of… I mean I bet Luffy could take them out in a single punch. They look more like tricksters. You know, mind games and stuff." Chopper replied with a puzzled look as he continued to think back to that horrid night.

"So..." Zoro added "If we find their place and kick their asses… our nakama will be saved?"

"So it seems…" Sanji replied and let fresh nicotine fill his lungs. "Unless they have them in some kind of weird trap; that would cause problems."

Zoro nodded and took another sip of the calming tea. The sun was setting; beaming its rays into the kitchen. A beautiful pink, orange and yellow painted the walls inside the Thousand Sunny.

Chopper looked up, "Sanji, how long until we get to the island?"

"I surely do not even compare to our precious Nami-swan… But I'll say tomorrow mid-afternoon. What would you two like for dinner?"

"Warm soup!" Chopper exclaimed and jumped up and down on his chair.

Zoro smiled and nodded "yeah, that sounds pretty good."

"You got it. It'll be ready in an hour or so." The cook said as he headed to the storage room. He waved at the two as if to say "go do your own thing until then".

"Well I haven't trained in a while so I'll be in the crow's nest." Zoro paused. "Again…" He looked down at the floor and semi-jogged out before Chopper could say anything.

Ack. That sounded terrible! The swordsman thought as he climbed up to the crow's nest. He really was relieved he could do some training, since he and the cook have begun to... get along; his training regime had been off.

That baka marimo! The blonde cook said under his breath. How obvious could he have been?! He's lucky Chopper is as innocent as he is. With Nami and Robin around they would have to be more careful. What would the crew say if they found out? Surely they'd accept them… We are nakama. Then again, it's quite a rush knowing someone could walk in on us at any minute.. Sanji pondered that thought for a little too long, and before the blonde knew it; he felt a tightening in his pants.

As the cook cursed the swordsmen under his breath he left the storage room with a handful of soup ingredients and an extra something in his pants.

3408..3409..3410..3411..3412.. The swordsman loved the feeling of pushing his muscles to their limits, he loved finding his true self through meditation, he also loved to cut through his enemies. That was all before Sanji. Now he has love for one other, that ero-cook. To Zoro that name has more than one meaning. 3425..3426..3427.. For the marimo, clearing his mind of all thoughts was now an obstacle he could not breach. When he closes his eyes, all he can see is the blonde cook, thick veil of hair covering one eye and a swirly brow over the other. He sees his deep blue emotion-filled eyes and smoke slowly rising into the air above his lover.

3434..3435..3476.. Ah who am I kidding? I have to be with that cook right now. And with that thought, Zoro climbed down from the crow's nest to keep his cook company.

Zoro stepped into the kitchen to see the cook hard at work making a delicious soup.

"Oi, cook! I got bored... So…Do you need help…or something…?" Zoro stumbled over his words, he hadn't prepared a speech or even knew what he was going to do once he was in the same room as the cook. All he wanted was to be with the cook.

The blonde, not sensing the marimo's arrival jumped a little and his face flooded with red. He still hadn't done anything about his "issue" and the man who caused it was standing in the doorway.

"Ohh.. Hey marimo.." Was all Sanji could squeeze out. He wasn't sure whether he should turn around and let himself be exposed or kick his lover out of the kitchen.

"…Uh hi.." Zoro raised one eyebrow, closed the door and slowly walked towards the cook who was facing away from him. "Am I not allowed to see your adorable face?" Zoro said with a smirk on his face.

Sanji froze. He didn't know why he felt the need to hide his attraction to Zoro… He was just afraid as to how to swordsman would react. Would it seem as though he was touching himself and thinking about the green haired man? Would Zoro like that? Would it offend him? Sanji couldn't shake these silly thoughts.

"Well.. Can I be honest, shitty swordsman?" Sanji finally replied.

Unaware of what the cook was hiding Zoro confidentially responded with an "of course!" But before the cook could even begin to reveal his state the swordsman wrapped him arms around the blonde's waist and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry, question, I was thinking about you too." And with that the swordsman gingerly slid his hands down the slim cook's body, into his pants and around his length. The warmth of the swordsman's calloused hands sent a jolt of heat throughout the whole man's body.

"But I'll be honest with you ero-cook… I wasn't thinking THOSE sort of things." The green haired man said as he got a firmer grip of the cooks hardened length and began to take care of it for the blonde.

Sanji tilted his head back onto the other man's shoulders and let out a sigh. Zoro smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek. He loved the way the cook showed he was enjoying Zoro's hands. The swordsman could tell that Sanji was in pure bliss.

Just as the blonde was beginning to breathe heavy, Zoro stopped. He slipped his hand out of the cooks pants and once again wrapped his arms around the cook.

"O..Oi.." Sanji said as he twisted around so he could face his lover. Their groins brushed and Sanji gently pressed his length against Zoro's. The marimo shook his head and smiled.

"What about dinner? You sure you can handle me AND prepare a meal, cook?" Zoro gave Sanji a taunting smile. He loved to pick at the cook.

"Of course I can baaaka." Sanji exclaimed as he turned back to face his cooking and slid one of the swordsman's hands down his pants.

"Wanna bet?" Zoro said as he gently squeezed one of the cook's balls.

Sanji let out a slight moan but quickly bit his lip. "Whatever you say, you shitty marimo. What are the stakes?"

"Hmmmm…" Zoro hummed as he slowly kissed down Sanji's neck. "How about… when I win you have to work out with me and let me blind fold you and hand cuff you next time we have time alone.." As the green haired man whispered his stakes into the blonde's ear, he began to suck on the blonde's earlobe.

"Tch… That's IF you win, marimo! Wait, how will we know who wins?" Sanji questioned as he continued to chop the vegetables for the soup.

"Either… Your legs buckle or you cum." Zoro said happily and bit on Sanji's neck.

"Ouch you jerk… If that leaves a mark…" The cook threatened and began to set his wager. "Alright so when I win… Let's see…" The cook let out a puff of smoke and continued "You have to clean up the kitchen after each meal, like you did today and I can do anything to you next time you are on watch." Sanji said with a confident smile plastered on his face.

The green haired man could tell the blonde was smiling "oh wipe that smile off your face you dork. I've never lost a bet."

"There's a first for everything." The cook said as he began to fry some beef.

"Oi, that's a head start!" The marimo protested.

"Psh… No way! You had be almost there you baka marimo!"

"Oh did I?.." That smirk the swordsman always wore in a battle appeared on his face. He began to gently rub the tip of Sanji's length and unzip the cook's pants and slid the cook's hardened cock out. The green haired man began to roughly suck on the cook's neck and jerk the other man off.

The blonde let out a slight moan and he felt a warmth on his cheeks. He bit his lips and continued to make the soup. He turned the heat up on the stove so the meat would cook faster and he would win this silly bet with the marimo. He wouldn't lose to a shitty swordsman like Zoro, no way in hell!

Zoro licked his fingers and slowly lead a cold trail of saliva up the cook's neck. He tried to turn the cook's head to the side but Sanji slapped his hand away. "Fine…" Zoro said under his breath. He licked his fingers once again and slid them up and down the blonde's shaft. It sent a chill throughout the cook's whole body. The blonde felt his knees slightly shake. The blonde's eyes opened wide and realized what was happening. The bet had just begun! He wasn't gonna lose.

"Uh oh… Look's like I'm in for an easy win, huh cook?" Said the swordsman confidentally.

The blonde slowly reached behind his back and undid the swordsman zipper and slid his already hardened length out and slowly began to grind against it.

"Woah cook.. oi…" Zoro said, his face flushed with confusion and pleasure.

"Tables have turned eh, baka marimo?" A smirk appeared on the blonde's face as he licked his lips. How he wished he could have seen the swordsman's face when he gave him that little surprise. But he knew that wasn't the last time he'd cause his green haired lover to make such a face.

"Tch. Just remember you still have to make that soup." The still tense swordsman spat out as he began to jerk off the cook with no mercy.

"Zo..Ro…Ooo…"

The swordsman had the biggest smile on his face. The cook leaned his head back against Zoro's shoulder and the green haired man could see the red covering the blondes face. The swordsman saw the blonde's breathe become heavier and heavier. He knew the blonde was nearly there.

"Sanji.. I think you lost…"

Zoro heard a faint "mhm…" just as the swordsman picked up the blonde and propped him on the counter. He got between the cook's legs and began to suck off his lover until the other man filled the swordsman's mouth. The swordsman gently kissed up the cook's neck and placed his hands on either side of the cook. The blonde's eyes were glazed with passion. The shitty swordsman was very proud of himself. He gave the cook a few minutes to recover as he covered his lover's body with kisses and light nibbles.

As soon as the cook was back to his normal self, Zoro got a sharp kick to the shins and was forced to sit at the table to watch the blonde cook. Although, the swordsman didn't mind that at all; he loved just being in the same room as the cook. The green haired man's head was also filled with thoughts about what he was going to do to the cook next time…


End file.
